In the Gloomy World
by poonnapa.poonyalikhit
Summary: In the world where Tsuna has not fought Byakuran and changed his future yet... Three years later after Sawada Tsunayoshi met his unorthodox home tutor, Reborn, the invincible Vongola faced a new threat... Set in TYL and 2795 style.
1. Chapter 1

** "In the gloomy world"**

* * *

**The story centers around TYL characters about the time when Vongola was assaulted by Millefiore.**  
**With paring (2795). **

****To prevent misunderstanding, I would like to explain that according tothe theory of parallel world, the future will change with the change of your past action. The world I am about to recount is the one where Tsuna has not fought Byakuran **  
**and changed his future yet. And thus Shimon ring, discovered as a result of the earthquake caused by Tsuna's return to the present, was not discovered. And the inheritance ceremony has not been organized until Vongola was in dilemma.****

***This is my first normal drama fiction! Therefore, comments are always welcome!***

* * *

Chapter 1

Turning Point

Since Reborn stepped into the stage of his life as his tutor, Sawada Tsunayoshi has gradually developed after several battles and crises.

In the first few years, he learnt how to work as a team, trusting his friends and powering up. Still, he was reluctant to take a position as the 10th boss of Vongola, Vongola Decimo. He would face a crisis, overcome it and still refuse the position of boss. Things continued to be so until a critical incident, a turning point of his life.

Around the time he was about to graduate from Namimori Middle School, he had gone through many kinds of difficulties and grown up a lot. He learned to trust himself and started to be more decisive. Though his life had improved in many ways, academic ability is still his weakness .  
As a result, he has no choice but to further his study in a lowly public high school while Sasagawa Kyoko, who may not be so smart as to be able to enter a private prep-school, was able to get a place in a more prestigious public high school. Yamamoto, who is also not good at academic stuff, ended up with the same high school. Gokudera, despite his intelligence, decided to follow his boss no matter where or how. Kurokawa Hana went to an average high school which is reputable for its sports team, where Sasagawa Ryohei had also entered a year before.  
Tsuna was deeply saddened by the fact. He would not be able to see Kyoko every day again. Kyoko used to be the only reason he came to school for before getting his friends after meeting , Kyoko's high school is very faraway, in another town adjacent to Namimori. Worse than that, he had never confessed his love to Kyoko  
before, and what if she happened to find a boyfriend in her new school? So, what should he do then?

Still, Tsuna is afraid of being rejected or being taken lightly by Kyoko just like the first and the second time he confessed. But this time he had matured a lot, and the time was running out. He knew he had not much choice and decided to make a confession soon. Yet, he couldn't say it because he would get nervous just seeing her face.

But then an incident occurred . One day in the last few months of his middle school year.

That morning Tsuna came to school as usual. His third year class was 3/3 where luckily Kyoko and Yamamoto was also in while Gokudera , to his huge dissatisfaction, was classed in 3/2.  
Still, the three best friends commuted to Namimori High school together.  
"Tenth! May I excuse myself now! Please take care of yourself! If anything happens, just send me a telepathy!" Gokudera uttered to Tsuna, crying and then he turned to face Yamamoto Takeshi in a completely different manner, shouting " If you dare let anyone lay a finger on the tenth, I won't forgive you! You baseball freak!"  
Yamamoto response in his usual light-hearted manner " well, well, don't be so serious! He will be safe in the hand of the right-hand-to-be like me!"  
With those joking words, Gokudera was greatly pissed off, " Damn you! What ya've just said? Wanna fight?!"  
So a long and noisy altercation between them resulted, and poor Tsuna had to try hard to mediate it.  
In the middle of confusion, the homeroom teacher came in time to  
settle the fight. " Hey, you guys! Get back to your own room now! The homeroom is starting" ,he scolded.  
Gokudera cursed and made a turn to his room , at the same time Tsuna and Yamamoto entered the room. Tsuna expected a refreshing morning greeting as usual from Sasagawa Kyoko and was surprised to see her seat vacant. Tsuna was a bit concerned but then just thought that she was just sick and planned to visit her after school.  
As soon as the bell rang, Tsuna put things in his bag and headed to Sasagawa's house.  
Just as he was about to leave the room, his face was unluckily knocked by the suddenly opened door.  
"Ouch!" Tsuna cried.  
" Oh, Tsuna!? Sorry, sorry! Are you alright?," said the familiar, light-hearted voice, which the shorter lad could immediately recognize: Yamamoto Takeshi.  
"Um, yeah! I'm alright! I gotta go now! See ya!" He quickly said and rushed .  
" Hey! Tsuna! ..wait! Why are you in such a hurry?" Yamamoto jokingly and seriously asked.

At the moment, Tsuna was running as fast as he could to Kyoko's house since he was getting more and more worried. It is true that he did try to comfort himself that Kyoko just fell ill but something just felt wrong to him. He did not know why but things were just strange for him.

When finally he could set his foot in front of the house, he anxiously rang the bell.  
" Who's that?" said the older man's voice as loud as a lion roars.  
"I-it is S-Sawada !" the scared visitor said.  
"Oh, Sawada? Wait a minuit..."  
Soon, Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko's only brother, came out to let the younger boy in.  
Tsuna was more anxious when he saw Ryohei's pale and worried face.  
"Tsuna, I'm glad to the extreme that you've come! There is an extremely urgent issue to discuss!"He said in his unusually subdued manner.

There is no one else home so Ryohei couldn't serve other thing more than a glass of water.  
Ryohei sat down and started talking seriously.  
"Well, as you know, I am the kind who prefers to get to the point... Sawada, do you know where Kyoko has gone?," he said all of sudden.  
"No, in fact I came here because I was worried that she didn't go to school!," Tsuna said, " I thought she was ill."  
Ryohei was silent for a few seconds then said " So she is really missing, then."  
"Th..Then, what should I do? If anything terrible happens to Kyoko, if anything...!," Tsuna thought to himself, panicking. But years of experience taught him not to let others see his anxiety so as not to cause them to worry even more.  
"Oniisan, maybe we should ask everyone! And I'm going to ask Reborn for advice. Kyoko-chan will be alright, I swear, he said to relieve Ryohei's stress.  
Ryohei agreed. The search was fruitless, and Tsuna went back home, fatique and feeling like to cry but in the past few years he had learned to grow up enough to abstrain from such an immature and pitiful action. Tsuna hurriedly tried to find Reborn. But he was away in the middle of urgent business. Instead, Tsuna found a letter written to him in a post box.

The letter does not have even an envelop or a sender's name , revealing that it was put directly in his post box. In the letter, the message was typed in a black ink, saying,  
" Dear my lovely Vongola tenth, Tsunayoshi-kun,  
You must have been looking inside out for Sasagawa Kyoko. But please take my piece of advice : stop your aimless search! Why? She was kidnapped by me ! Now, she was held hostage at the old factory ruins in Namimori. Come and rescue her!"  
Tsuna tore away the letter as soon as he finished. Without hesitation, he took his pill and flew to the factory ruins. Still, he wondered the sender's real intention. He could not have put all these efforts just to enjoy a mere drama of a boy saving a girl's life. There must have been an ulterior motive, he thought.

As he reached the old factory ruins, he found Kyoko tied onto one of the building, badly scarred and partially conscious. Before Tsuna could fly to rescue her, he was suddenly attacked by something he had never seen before. It was a ball of red flame. But to his surprise, as he looked closer, it turned out to be an animal, a serpent. Then, its user showed up, dressing in a white suit with other similar suit-clad men.

"Just what the heck is that thing? Who are these guys?," Tsuna thought to himself. And finally he noticed the box in that man's hand.  
"Box?" he said, seemingly confused.  
"Yes, well call this thing a box weapon," the said man told him.  
"Box weapon?"  
"Hey kid! We don't have time to chit-chat with you! ," another man said and put a ring, burning in green flame, in a box and a saw emerge.  
" a dying will flame?," he thought. No sooner had he finished thinking, the saw with a slicing fiery blade darted towards him. He managed to dodge it at first, but the slicing blade soon caught up with him. He was dazed by the innovation and ended up asking his opponent again "Tell me, what is this thing!?."

Indifferently, his opponent gave him a scornful answer, " As I told you, this is called "a box weapon," the world's latest weapon ever invented. If ya wanna know more, ask yr mom in yr next life!" Then, things became even more difficult. The blade was able to slice through his side by the skin of teeth. Tsuna use his x-stream technique but the blade seemed to be faster after absorbing his flame. Suddenly, five other men opened their boxes, some with similar saw-like weapons and others with, to Tsuna's great surprise, animals' features. With threats surrounding him, he is attacked relentlessly and badly injured. After a long struggle, he fell to the ground, almost running out of energy to fly. But just before he was done, Sasagawa Kyoko gained her consciousness and witnessed all of the violence, crying aloud "Tsuna-kun! Take a hold of yourself!." The word sparked his dying will, providing him with enough energy to go all-out. He looked at Sasagawa Kyoko, saying " It's alright, Kyoko-chan. I'll protect you." After that, he turned to face his enemies, deciding to resort to his last trump card, _X-burner_. He released a soft flame in one direction and targeting the other hand at his opponents. Finally, he shouted "_X-Burner AIR_." And the whole fleet of his enemies were turned into ash. Exhausted, Sawada Tsunayoshi returned to his normal mode and collapsed on spot.

"Tsuna-kun!," cried out Kyoko.  
"Tsuna-kun!,"

"Tsuna-kun!,"

"Tsuna-kun!,"

...

...

...

"Tsuna-kun!,"

Tsuna opened his eye and slowly browsed a rather unfamiliar surroundings with his rather blur vision. He noticed that it was a girl's room and Sasagawa Kyoko was praying for him by his bedside, holding his left hand .

"Kyoko-chan..?"

Kyoko became aware of his consciousness and was obviously glad.

"What a relief! You're fine after a—"

"Kyoko-chan, I'm so sorry!"

"Tsuna-ku—"

"I'm so sorry! This's all my fault! I mean— I mean— I shouldn't involve you in all these things!"

"…"

"I'm just tangling you into these scary mafia world…"

"…"

"I'm terribly sorry, Kyoko-chan. I won't bother you any longer… Maybe we should stay away from each other from now on…"

"What did you just say!?"

"…"

Silence lasted for a few minutes afterward… and then...

Kyoko burst into tears.

"K—Kyoko-chan?"

"I don't understand! I just…"

"Someday, you will get it. This's for your own safety."

" Don't blame yourself! You know, I have always admired you, wanting to thank you for all the kindness and protection… I didn't regret a moment being you in my life! I consider myself so lucky to meet a kind man like you! So don't leave me, ok?"

"I have no choice but to—"

"How could you be such an idiot! Listen, I believe in you... and well, we will overcome all difficulties together as we always do."

"I _MEAN What I_ said!," he started to speak in a harsher tone.

"I don't understand you at all! All you men are so selfish!"

"The selfish ones are all you girls!"

"You re so _SELF—_"

Suddenly, Tsuna placed his lip on Kyoko's as if to shut her went on like this for a moment and finally Kyoko withdrew from him.

"I do all of these just because... because...," Tsuna sttuttered.

"..."

"I.. I.."

"..."

"_I love you_..."

So stunned was Kyoko that she could not utter any words. She could sense that he is serious this time, unlike the first time he had confessed her in his dying-will mode. Her heart was beating fast and it was that moment she started to realise her true feeling for Tsuna. He has always loved his warmth and kindness but didn't know that it was "love".

As Tsuna was about to run from her, she hugged him around his waist, begging "Please don't go! "

Tsuna turned to look at her.

"Please... Tsuna-kun... because... because..."

"..."

"_I love you too_."

Tsuna was hurt by those words but still felt obliged to not involve her to the dangerous world of mafia more. He untied the embrace .

Upset by this stubbornness, she slapped him back as a reaction.

Angered by this, he kissed her to shut her up. For as long as their breath allow they kissed. As they withdrew, Kyoko looked into his eye and asked him to never leave her alone and to promise to always be by her side. Tsuna, although hesitating to entangle Kyoko into his world of mafia, could not refuse that eye, full of determination and confidence.

Quietly nodding, the brown-haired boy said "I won't let anyone hurt you again. I will protect you even it costs my life."

Kyoko also nodded in affirmative and cried with tears of joy.

From that day on, Tsuna and Kyoko became lovers. Everyone in their class was in disbelief by the news that they started dating. The girls would question her if she was sure it was a right decision whereas the boys would growl at Tsuna with envy. But strangely, for Haru, whose is very jealous of Tsuna, agreed with their relationship and realized that in fact what she thought was love was in fact just a gratitude and admiration to Tsuna. She learnt that before this realization, she was too young to understand such subliminal feelings and trust mistook it as affection.

After Tsuna and Kyoko graduated, they still met and date with each other every weekends. Many thought their relation would not last long; yet, it was proved wrong as it developed into a serious relationship later.

However, things do not end there. There is another turning point in his life...

* * *

**Chapter 1 **_**— END**_

_**Thanks for reading! How was it? Hope you like it! This is my first normal fiction (as aforementioned!) Quite a drama (,and as I suck at describing, the fighting scene must have been a huge let-down!) **_

_**Remember reviews are always welcome (and probably necessary!)**_

_**What's more, I intend to update the story every Monday  but since I am an undisciplined type,**_

_**I may update when feeling like to!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The ninth's visit**

Another milestone of Tsuna's life happened during his 3rd high school year.

On a normal morning at Sawada's residence, everyone was having a delicious breakfast cooked by . It was a relatively uneventful meal, compared to the usual one during Tsuna's middle school because Lambo and I-pin were already 8 years old ,and Futa was 11 while Reborn did not alter in both appearance and character at all. (The truth after the rainbow curse had been revealed to

Tsuna a year before after Reborn considered him mature enough. His mother, however, didn't care about Reborn's age at the least. ) Even so, today Tsuna is deemed apparently subdued so his mother couldn't help asking him what's on his mind.

"It's alright, Mom. Just spacing out," he lied.

In fact, last night he had had a bad dream. It was a replay of 'that' incident almost three years ago. When his friends were hurt mentally and physically because of him.

I just cause them hassle, he thought...

'But why didn't I dream about it before? Why NOW?,' he asked himself.

All of sudden, Reborn stole his piece of fried egg from his dish, leaving him gaping at the sight almost a déja vu of a similar situation four years ago!

"What did you just do!? Blatantly stole others' food?"

"Haven't I thought you before not to let your guard down in the underground world!"

Still, unlike the previous time, Tsuna was even more muted by the statement.

"That's true. I usually let my guard down too much..."

"..."

But to brighten the atmosphere, Reborn gave another try at teasing his tutee, " So you're taking your position more seriously, huh?"

Tsuna was silent for a moment and said in solemn tone," Not really. I'm just thinking of the way... the way to

avoid getting my friends or innocent people involved..."

Reborn signed at his student's idea and thus told him that the ninth had summoned him to discuss a confidential matter ,and he had to fly to Italy after the meal.

Unaware of what it is, Tsuna just wished Reborn a Bon Voyage.

So Reborn finished his meal, informed , who unsurprisingly thought that he was just overstating his visit to his friend's house, of his business trip and set out with Leon shifting his shape as a umbrella (just like Marry Poppins). Lambo, who had just gone to toilet exactly at the time of Reborn's departure, asked Tsuna " Hey, Tsuna! Where has Reborn gone!?" Lambo, more mature, spoke more politely but still

maintain his intimate way of calling others. He was then groomed in a similar fashion to his ten-year-later style.

" left for an important business a minute ago!," said Futa, who was gentle as always but lost his ranking ability then.

"Well, he's just afraid of , no I mean by 'me'!"

"Here we go again. Lambo, you should have grown up enough to quit the habit of boasting!," Ipin, now fluent in Japanese, criticized him.

Tsuna glanced at the clock only to find it was already half past eight.

"Darn! I'm late now! Gotta go now," he took his bag and swiftly put on his shoes. "Ittekimasu! (I'll be going now!)"

While rushing to school, he met Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi at the second intersection as always.

"Good Morning, tenth!"

" 'ning, Tsuna!"

"Morning, both of you!," Tsuna greeted back.

Tsuna started to talk about Reborn's urgent business and the news was received with wonder by the two others.

Tsuna planned to go on a date with Kyoko after school at first but he returned home for a change of clothes only to find the ninth waiting for him in the living room. Thinking of him as her husband's boss, provided him with a feast.

"Oh, Tsuna, you are finally back! Look, who we've today : it's ,your dad's employer! You met him a lot when you're little."

Tsuna was not surprised to see the boss of one of the world's greatest mafia in front of him in a small ,humble middle-class house like his ; it was the third time he was persuaded to take the position as the tenth boss of Vongola.

The ninth greeted with a warm smile "Hello , Tsunayoshi-kun. It has been a long time."

With better manners (than 4 years ago ) imbued in his head by his sadistic teacher , instead of stuttering as before, he replied politely "It's a pleasure to see you again as well."

The ninth turned Mrs Sawada, asking " Could you please let me have a private, heart-felt conversation with my god grandson. It has been ages since we last met."

Mrs Sawada ,blissfully unaware of the ninth's real intent, readily consented and went to resume her cooking in the kitchen.

Suddenly, perhaps hearing mama's footsteps, Reborn turned up out of nowhere and slid the living room door open.

"Reborn!? You've come back!?" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.

"In this case you should say 'welcome back' ,not 'so-you-have-come-back', Dame-Tsuna! How many times have I had to remind you!?"

The ninth laughed at the sight of this bittersweet student-teacher relationship ," I see ,so Reborn has trained Tsunayoshi-kun pretty well."

Reborn was about to smirk before changing his tone into a solemn one "Nono, so you are concerned about the rise of the new mafia family, the Millefiore ,huh?"

The ninth's expression became serious as well ,making Tsuna start to question mentally "what? Mille- a new mafia gang!?"

"I am ,but that is not the main reason for visiting here," the ninth said.

He pondered something for a moment before continuing " I have a premonition. I dreamed about reuniting with my late parents last ni-"

Reborn interrupted "do you mean that...?"

"Yes, I'm going to die," the ninth admitted simply.

"That can't be!," Tsuna exclaimed in shock, remembering his dream last night. "It may be just a bad dream ,Ninth," he said to comfort the elder.

"Considering the fact that I possess the Hyper-intuition, I don't think so ,Tsunayoshi-kun. That's why I have to talk to you."

"Me..!?"

Then, Tsuna remembered his appointment with Kyoko ,so he excused himself to phone her to apologise and cancel it, making up a story that he had to attend a relative's funeral in another town.

When Tauna got back, the ninth continued in a straightforward manner,

"You are our only true candidate for the tenth ,Tsunayoshi-kun."

Of course, Tsuna was aware of that better than anyone else. Still, he took

pains to deny the truth.

"N-No, I have never agreed to this."

Before Reborn could give him a piece of his mind, the Ninth kindly told him "We have no intention of forcing you ,but please just listen to this : our Vongola Famiglia was originally founded as a vigilante group."

"But things start to change after the secundo's rule. "

"Why are you telling me this?," Tsuna cut short.

The ninth signed and went on " I deem you as my eligible successor ,for you have qualities obviously unsuitable for a mafia boss ,kind, soft-hearted and generous. Therefore, you have the potential ,no, you are the only one able to destroy the present Vongola."

A sense of shock coursed through Tsuna's and Reborn's head. The ninth wanted to have his Vongola crushed? As a result, it became an awkward situation with a long silence before Tsuna started to speak again eventually "It's true that I hate the present Vongola ,and I must admit that all this terrible middle-high school years have been a precious time in my life. My life has been bettered ; I can make friends and receive some expectations from others thanks to Reborn's spartan training. S-still, I love my friends, including who you may say are my guardians ,and I can't just involve my dear friends in this dangerous world."

"You can still say that ,huh?," scolded Reborn furiously and seriously, " You've not heard that? : the ninth is dying!"

"B-But..."

"He don't even have to BEG you; he's a mafia don,able to coerce you into accepting the responsi-"

"STOP !, you two," the ninth cut.

He said to Tsuna kindly "I'll allow you to decide by the next Friday , but remember : this is your last chance."

Tsuna said nothing , apparently deep in his thought. The ninth grinned and walked out of the room " Let us meet again at Namimori Grand Palace Hotel this Friday. One of my guardian will pick you up here. Hope to hear a good answer."

Nana and he then led the ninth to the entrance hall and said goodbye.

"See you later. I'm looking forward to good answer, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"See you later, ninth."

He then turned to Nana "Thank you very much indeed for your hospitality."

"Not at all, sir- considering all assistance and support you have given Iemitsu..."

The ninth got into his car and drove away out of sight. Tsuna, realising the intensity of the situation, started to take the decision more seriously then ever. Tsuna become pensive and subdued ever since. Even his friends and Kyoko noticed this unusual behaviour.

Friday, the end of weekdays in Namimori High. Every student seemed to be in a light-hearted and cheerful mood except one- our Dame-Tsuna.

"Tsuna?"

"..."

"Hey, Tsuna'"

"Ah, Yamamoto!?"

"You have been sullen like this since Tuesday. What happened?"

Tsuna hesitated. Should he tell them. Better not. He has decided it, and he believes his decision is justifiable.

"Nothing, Yamamoto..."

"Juudaime! You can tell us anything! I am here to help you out! If it's Maths or Science test, we can get a 100 for you from those bastards (teachers) by force!," said Gokudera.

Tsuna sweatdropped at the hearing of this before replying "No, thanks, Gokudera-kun. After all, under no circumstance shall we use force to take advantage of others."

"As expected from the future if our Vongola!"

Those words were like a stab in Tsuna's heart. Or should he take the position to save the family's future?

How was it? Hope you like it ;)!

Sorry for the extremely overdue update. School work is overwhelming :(!

Remember: Reviews are motivation for a fic writer!


End file.
